Mixers are the circuit blocks of a communication system that perform frequency translation of the carrier signals. Mixers are therefore used to frequency translate a desired radio frequency (RF) signal from a broadband signal to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal. Ideally, a frequency translation receiver, such as a direct down-conversion receiver, using a mixer multiplies the RF signal of interest by a pure sine wave, known as the local oscillator (LO) signal. This ideal multiplication produces signals only at the sum and difference of the RF and LO frequencies. With low pass filtering of the multiplier output, the receiver responds only to the signals at the frequency of interest, i.e. RF signals in a small band centered about the LO frequency.
Unfortunately, ideal multipliers are not practical for a variety of reasons. Currently, standard integrated circuit (IC) practice is to implement the mixing process with a Gilbert cell. A Gilbert cell essentially multiplies the RF signal by a square wave rather than an ideal sine-wave. Because of the odd harmonics of a square wave, a receiver utilizing a Gilbert cell mixer responds to RF signals at each of the odd harmonics of the LO. Response to the first harmonic is strongest; higher harmonics have a weaker, but significant, response. For example, the third and fifth harmonic responses are 9.5 and 14 dB below the first harmonic, respectively. Prior approaches address the harmonic problem by placing a pre-selection filter before the mixer. For wide band applications, the filter must be tunable. The filter passes only the RF signal of interest and greatly attenuates its harmonics. Since harmonics of the RF signal never reach the mixer, the receiver responds only to the signal of interest. Unfortunately, a suitable pre-select filter is difficult or impossible to implement with current IC technology.